


I Won't Let Nobody Hurt You (Won't Let No One Break Your Heart)

by amory



Series: If I Fall For You, Would You Fall Too? [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Louis, Protective of his daughter because that's adorable admit it, That's really all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amory/pseuds/amory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is interested in boys and Louis and Harry are not okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let Nobody Hurt You (Won't Let No One Break Your Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Amory, wanna finish that fic you promised yourself you would finish? 
> 
> No brain. No, I'm going to write 4.5k words of something else instead.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this!! It's basically just fluff, fluff, protective uncles, and more fluff. I have even more planned for this fic-don't you worry, I can't leave anything alone to save my life-but I'm going to finish my current oneshit first. Hopefully. Probably. Aaah. 
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://amories.tumblr.com), I'm very lonely. xx

“A boy.”

Emma sighs and rolls her eyes at her parents, which is not something either of them like, but she learned it from her dad and she makes sure to remind them of that every time they call her out on it. “Yes Daddy, a boy. I do like them you know. Must take after my fathers.” She smiles at her own joke and Harry grins right back, shooting her a discreet thumbs up.

Louis spies it though. “Harry, do not encourage her!” He snaps.

“Babe, she’s seventeen,” Harry reaches across the table and grabs Louis’ hand, looking in his eyes so he can deliver the terrible news. “She was going to bring someone home eventually, either that or stay alone for her entire life like she tells her friends she will be.”

“Papa!” Emma shrieks, covering her face with her hands.

There is nothing better than embarrassing your teenage daughter, Harry decided this about four years ago. “Only joking, princess. I’m trying to convince your father you haven’t had secret boyfriends before, which I know that you have of course, but he’ll have a coronary if he finds out and that _Phantom_ production will be hopeless.”

“I am sitting right here!” Louis cries. He then turns to Emma, glaring at her. “You haven’t had boyfriends. You’re still my baby.”

“Dad, I’m not a baby,” Emma whines, because her fathers never understand anything. “I’m a woman.”

“You’re a teenager.” Harry corrects around a mouthful of fish.

Emma groans and crosses her arms over her chest. “Nana _told_ me you wouldn’t understand.”

“What, hold on. Why are you talking to your grandmother about this and not us?” Louis asks, appalled. He is going to kill his mother, he swears.

That’s when Emma snaps. She slams her fork down on the table and shouts, “Because if Papa let you, you’d be sitting out in the front garden with Uncle Zayn keeping us all locked up here!”

Harry just groans. Here they go again. Next thing he knows, Louis will be calling said uncle and his three young daughters to come over and have a talk about boyfriend’s ethics or something. Emma and Louis are entirely too much alike and it’s only led to more and more fights over the years.

“Louis,” he says, interrupting their bickering. “Can’t we at least give him a chance?”

“No we cannot. Hes trying to take my baby from me.” Louis growls.

Harry sighs and kisses Louis’ petulant frown, because he can’t not when his husband looks that adorable. “Princess, let me have a minute with your father yeah?”

“Fine,” Emma spits out, pushing away from the table. “But I don’t care what you say, Dad, I like him and you can’t stop me. Oh, and stop calling me princess. I’m the queen.” With another word, she stops off to her room like a child, being particularly loud on the steps and slamming her door after herself.

Everything’s silent, and then Louis is groaning and shaking his head. “Remind me again why we wanted a girl?” he mutters. “Sometimes I look at Niall and Ian and think, fuck, it would be so much easier with a boy.”

“Lou,” Harry scolds gently, knowing his husband doesn’t really mean it. “Ian is two years old and thinks dirt is a food group. Besides, we knew this would happen. You knew this would happen.”

“So?”

Harry chuckles softly and brushes Louis’ hair away from his face, laughing even harder when Louis rolls his eyes and slaps him away. “ _So_ , you need to be supportive of her.”

“I am supportive of her!” Louis cries, sounding offended. “I am the most supportive parent in the history of supportive parents!”

Harry raises an eyebrow slightly. “Alright Mr. Supportive, then you do know she has a dance coming up right?”

Louis flounders, racking his brain for anything about a dance. He’s mostly been worrying about his show lately, about how an understudy broke one of the masks in dress rehearsal or how the girl playing Christine seems to have developed a bit of a complex over the past few months. But there’s something there, he remembers Harry saying something about-

“We’re going to buy her a dress next week.” He says proudly.

Harry smiles and nods. “So you also realize this boy has probably asked her to this dance, and that she probably wants us to meet him beforehand?”

“Date?” Louis’ eyes go wide at that. He remembers school, he remembers exactly what happens at those dances and no. Hell fucking no. “Harry, how could you be okay with this? Do you know what happens at shit like that? What happens afterwards?”

Harry rolls his eyes and rests his chin in his hand, trying to look as interested as possible. “Enlighten me, Boobear.”

“Sex! Sex happens!” The fact that Louis seems so absolutely shocked by this realization has Harry hiding a laugh behind his fingers. “We need to talk to her. Now.” Louis decides, pushing his chair away so he can stand up, probably so he can run upstairs and inform Emma that she isn’t allowed to even think about sex until she’s forty.

“Sit.” Harry mutters, trying to keep himself from laughing even harder than he already is and offending the over dramatic child he married for some reason.

Louis does sit, but he makes sure to look as put out and childish about it as he can. “She’s not going.” He grumbles.

“Think about how this looks to her, though,” Harry says softly. “She’s finally letting us in on this part of her life, she’s finally found someone she likes enough to introduce us to. Imagine how she would feel if she thought we didn’t trust her enough to make her own decisions about her life.”

“Of course I trust her Harry, that isn’t it, I just don’t trust everyone else. I don’t trust boys.”

“You were a boy once.”

“Exactly,” Louis says, scowling. “I know how we are. Just because I liked boys doesn’t mean I wasn’t a fucking prick to them. Besides, I got to see dear old Uncle Zayn and Niall in their glory days, don’t act like I don’t know exactly what those little assholes are thinking of doing to my baby. Fuck no. Not going to happen, not while I’m alive.”

Harry sighs and stands up. They definitely need at least one bottle of wine for this. “Louis, darling-”

“Don’t you ‘darling’ me, Styles.” Louis snaps again, before just letting his head drop to the table with a thunk.

After clearing the table and leaving the dishes for tomorrow morning, Harry returns to the table with two glasses of wine. He places one in front of Louis’ sunken figure and leaves him with a small kiss to the back of his head. Louis follows him into the living room soon after, cradling his wine to his chest and drinking almost half of it one large gulp. Harry raises an eyebrow, and Louis just scoffs at him and sinks down onto the couch.

They can hear Emma’s music clearly, probably because she has those damn speakers Niall bought her for her fourteenth birthday turned up as loud as possible. They’re made for a club Harry is sure of that, and he’s also sure that Emma absolutely did not need them even though she still tries to convince him otherwise.

Liam is Harry’s favorite uncle because he’s sensible, he buys things Emma actually needs and could use without causing headaches and annoyance all around. Not like Niall and Zayn who thought it was okay to spoil Emma right up until they each had kids and realized just what they had done.

Louis and Liam are buying Ian a full drum set for his third birthday, they’ve decided.

“Wanna know something?” Harry murmurs, barely audible over the pounding bass and whining lyrics about how unfair life is when your parents care about you.

Louis just shrugs and tucks himself into Harry’s side, still small enough to fit right as he should there.

“Not everyone meets the person they’re going to marry at six.”

Finally, Louis smiles. He tilts his head up to look at Harry with fake amazement. “You don’t say.”

Harry grins back. “Don’t you remember Aiden? And all the people when you were in New York without me, remember them? I’m not even going to mention what was going on here while you were gone.” He frowns sadly, still sad to even think about the year he spent on his own without his best friend. It was torture, absolute torture, and it turned out that sleeping with as many people as possible didn’t really numb the pain.

Louis sees him frowning and takes his hand, squeezing it. “I don’t like to. I like to remember how long I’ve been in love with you. Going on forty years now, innit.”

That gets Harry to smile again, and he nods. “Yeah, christ almost forty,” he mutters, before shaking his head and moving on. “What I’m trying to say is that we would have never known what we wanted from each other if we hadn’t done that. Maybe we wouldn’t even be together-”

“Don’t say that.” Louis says fiercely.

“Okay, I won’t,” his husband says, quieter this time. “I’m just saying it’s normal, Lou. It’s normal to want to find out what you do and don’t like in someone when you’re her age.”

The thing is, Harry’s right and Louis knows that. He knows that Emma would probably start being interested in people like that at some point, he just wishes that point wasn’t right now. Groaning, he tips what’s left of Harry’s wine into his glass and downs it.

“Harry, she’s…she’s our baby, y’know? And she’s absolutely extraordinary, bright, pretty, so fucking talented, and that scares the shit out of me. What if he’s using her?”

“Then we’ll know and we can talk to her, that’s how it works love. We have to protect Em, but we can’t limit her.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Lord knows we couldn’t if we tried.” He mumbles.

“She gets that from you.” Harry giggles, and then he grins and bites his lip and fuck, Louis is still so gone for him. Their twentieth wedding anniversary is coming up in the spring and Louis just falls more and more in love with him by the day. Despite the fact that they’re now decidedly middle aged, he can still see the Harry he fell in love with, the one with the corkscrew curls, stupid dimples, and childish sweetness who would have defended Louis to the death if he had to.

He hasn’t changed at all in Louis’ eyes, he never will.

“Maybe she should just marry the boy she met when she was six,” Louis blurts out. “Gavin’s a lovely boy.”

“Gavin helps Emma pick out her makeup and clothes, love, now who does that remind you of.” Harry teases.

Louis sighs, pretending to be put out. “There’s still a small window of opportunity to turn him, I bet, and if anyone could do it, it would be our Emma. If only someone would have tried with me.”

Falling forward, Harry leans his forehead on Louis’ collarbone and Louis can feel his lips pulling into a smile. “You’re such an idiot, Lou.” He whispers.

Louis tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair, twisting the loose curls around his index finger tightly before he releases and finds another. It’s the surefire way to get Harry to relax, no matter what’s going on, and Louis will use it in his favor for as long as he can get away with it.

“Alright, call her back,” Louis decides with a sigh. “I can be a good father, watch me.”

At that, Harry sits back up and and hauls Louis in for a kiss, hands on either side of the man’s face. “You are a good father,” he whispers, pulling back to brush kisses against Louis’ cheeks. “You’re a fantastic father, please don’t doubt that.”

“Yeah, but does Emma think that?” Louis whispers sadly.

“’Course I do,” Both men look up in surprise and Harry smiles proudly when he sees their daughter leaning against the railing at the bottom of the stairs. “I love you Dad, you and Papa are the best fathers anyone could ever ask for. But don’t like…make me say it again.”

Louis laughs loudly and Harry releases him so he can stand up and stride across the room. He pulls Emma in for a hug, despite her loud protests, and starts attempting to spin her around despite the fact they’re almost the same height now.

“Do you love me?” he laughs loudly. “Is that what you said, Emma? Best fathers in the world-”

“Daddy leave me alone!” Emma squeals, but she’s still laughing along with him.

Harry just stays where he is on the couch and tries not to cry because he isn’t _that_ emotional. He isn’t.

Finally, after unsuccessfully spinning around the living room for awhile, Louis stops them just so he can kiss Emma’s forehead and pull away. “I’m only trying to protect you Ems, you know that right? And I’m sort of crap about it, I know I am, but I couldn’t live with myself if something ever happened to you.”

Emma scoffs. “Nothing’s going to happen to me,” she teases him. “He’s just a boy, Dad.”

Louis frowns at her. “Boys can be dangerous.”

Their daughter groans and turns to Harry with a pout, obviously looking for support. “Papa, please reason with your husband.”

Harry gets up from the couch, leaving their empty wine glasses on the coffee table. Louis moves to the side so he can wrap Emma up in his arms and hold her tight for a moment, again trying not to cry. God, wasn’t she just taking her first steps yesterday? Both his mum and Jay warned him that time would pass by quickly, but he had hoped they were exaggerating. He wishes so badly that they were.

“Anyone can be dangerous,” he says to her, brushing her bangs back. “You should always be careful, no matter who it is, but if you ever get into any sort of trouble you know to come to us. You know your dad and I would do anything to protect you, right? Whatever happens, we’ll be there when you need us.”

Emma rolls her eyes and she’ll never admit the warmth that spreads throughout her at his words. “I know that Papa, now can we have ice cream?”

Harry looks at Louis over her head, and once he nods Harry pulls back. “Alright princess, what kind would you like?”

They spend the rest of the night eating ice cream out of the container with spoons and shouting at reruns of whatever reality show Emma’s obsessed with this week. They tend to run together for both Harry and Louis, but they at least try to act interested for her sake.

The following Wednesday Louis leaves all of his work to someone else and the three of them go out to find a dress, flanked by Perrie and her and Zayn’s oldest daughter Mali. She’s only nine but she practically worships the ground on which Emma walks, and if her cousin was going to “dress up like a princess” she was going to be there.

Emma made sure to remind Mali she’s a queen, much to Louis’ delight.

Harry and Louis sit on a couch in the back of the store while their daughter runs around with her aunt and their credit card, which is a bit terrifying. It’s their baby though, and she wants to feel as beautiful as they both know she is, so they’ll do whatever it takes to make that happen. The place is absolutely full of dresses and teenage girls who seem to be either crying about something, or fighting over a dress. Harry thanks god that his daughter is beyond that point. Both he and Louis were almost entirely sure fifteen was going to last forever.

The girls eventually pick a few dresses-hiding them from Louis and Harry’s gazes of course-and disappear so Emma can try them on. They’re in there for awhile, and Louis is trying to convince Harry that they could just sneak away and no one would notice, when Mali’s voice rings out from the dressing room door in front of the sofa.

“Uncle Lou, Uncle Haz you gotta hide your eyes!”

Harry grins and does as he told, jabbing Louis with his elbow when he doesn’t follow right away. It doesn’t really matter though, because Mali runs out first and jumps on Louis’ lap, scowling at him.

“No peeking Uncle Louis, or else.” She warns, and as small as she is there’s a lot of danger in her voice that’s honestly a bit terrifying. Louis kisses her quickly on the cheek, and dutifully covers his eyes.

Moments later there’s some shuffling, Mali squeals, and Emma sighs. “Alright, you can look.”

Louis yanks his hands away immediately and regrets it because his heart catches in his throat and he thinks he might cry. Emma looks beautiful, absolutely stunning, and he is rethinking this whole allowing her to go anywhere with a boy thing. He’s considering telling Harry the whole thing is off, or maybe he can just call the school back and let them know he’s changed his mind on the whole not chaperoning thing.

When his husband looks though, he actually does burst into tears. Harry covers his mouth, but everyone can tell his lips are quivering under there. Emma groans and rolls her eyes.

“I told you he was going to cry.” She says to Perrie, who just grins a snaps a hair tie off her wrist. She steps behind Emma and twists her dark curls up to the top of her head, showing off the lavender pieces her best friend Rose had done for her without permission a few weeks ago.

“God, Ems you look beautiful.” Harry breathes.

And she does, she thinks as she spins to look in the mirrors on the wall. The dress is a light pastel pink, which is weird because she was sure she got over her pink stage when she was eight, and it falls all the way to the floor with a strapless sweetheart neckline. She’ll probably have to get rid of the tan lines on her shoulders from her bathing suit, she thinks, but other than that she loves it.

“I don’t look like a hobbit, do I?” Emma asks quietly, ever conscious of her height.

Harry jumps up at that and walks over, taking her by her shoulders and crushing her in a hug. “No,” he assures her. “No, you look absolutely perfect darling.”

Emma laughs but hugs him back. “Thanks Papa.” She whispers.

“This one for sure!” Mali pipes up, wiggling between the two. “Emma, this one right?”

“Only if Dad likes it too.” Emma decides, pulling back from Harry to look at Louis, blue eyes practically sparkling as she waits for any sort of approval from her dad.

Sighing, Louis stands up and walks over, taking her in. He’s going to put locks on all the windows, he decides, and they’re hiring security, and no boy is even going to think about coming near his baby again-

“Daddy?” Emma whispers, her voice quivering. “Don’t you…do you not like it?”

Harry practically punches Louis in the side, and he looks up at her eyes. They’re watering and he swears. “Oh, baby, no,” he says, folding her up in his arms. “You look gorgeous, so beautiful. I’m just being an idiot, ignore me.”

Emma sniffles and squeezes him tight. “I don’t have to get it-”

“No, you do,” he demands. “Because it’s perfect and so are you. Come on now darling, it’s alright. I’m sorry.”

They buy her the dress, and before Louis and Harry know it it’s the following weekend and Emma’s just come back from getting her hair and makeup done with her friends. They’ve made plans to all meet at one of her friend’s houses, but Louis and Harry insisted on meeting her date so she’ll be going there with him.

If Louis doesn’t kill him on sight, that is.

“Mate, you gotta calm down,” Zayn laughs. “Li, get the guy a drink.”

Liam, who is cooing at his newborn son on Harry and Louis’ couch doesn’t even acknowledge them. Niall however, who is sitting beside Liam, jumps up and starts heading for the kitchen.

“I swear to god, if you get me a beer I’m going to crack it over this boy’s head.” Louis warns him.

Niall sits right back down.

The boys had all insisted on coming over, because Emma was their first real experience with kids and they love her almost as much as Louis and Harry do. Also because Zayn and Niall swore they’d back Louis up as the scary uncles, and because Liam wanted to give his new wife Sophia the night off from their five month old.

It’s entirely too soon when someone rings the doorbell. Louis freezes and looks around at his best friends. How did this happen? How are they all older, and parents, and just sitting here waiting for his daughters _date_ to arrive? Weren’t they playing FIFA in Zayn’s basement and starting food fights just days ago?

“Want me to get it?” Zayn asks, getting up and practicing his scowl.

Louis takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “No,” he says. “I’ll get it.”

The other boys all go silent when he opens the door. Standing on the front step in a suit, biting his lip, and generally looking scared out of his mind is a boy. He blinks when he sees Louis, and tries a shaky smile.

“H-Hello sir. I’m here to pick up Emma.” He says.

Louis scowls at him. “Andrew, right?”

“Um, yes sir.” Andrew stutters out.

He stands there just a few more seconds, making sure this Andrew character knows that he’s in charge, before motioning for the kid to come in. “She’s upstairs getting dressed, you can have a seat.”

Andrew ends up between Liam and Zayn, while Niall and Louis take the couch across from them, and no one says anything. It’s a good minute of silence, before Niall opens his stupid mouth.

“What are you plans with Emma, fuckboy?”

Zayn bursts out into laughter, Louis covers his face with one hand, Andrew looks terrified, and Liam gasps.

“Not in front of Nicholas, Niall!” He barks, covering his son’s tiny ears, much to the baby’s delight.

“Oh, get over it Payne, he doesn’t even understand English yet,” Zayn says, rolling his eyes. “Besides, I’m wondering the same thing.”

Andrew opens and closes his mouth a few times, before mumbling, “We were just gonna go to her friend’s house, and then to the dance.” He sort of slides further back against the couch after he says it, as if someone’s gonna slap him.

“Do you know who we are, kid?” Zayn asks innocently.

“I uh, I think my mum does.”

Louis loses it. He laughs so hard he ends up practically keeled over, stomach aching, tears falling from his eyes. “Fuck,” he cackles. “Fuck, Z, his mum does, shit-”

Niall kicks him. “Shutup, we’re working here.” He mutters.

“Ignore him,” Zayn says, turning to stare the boy down. “What I’m trying to say is that I have enough money to put you six feet under the fucking ground, Andrew, if you mess with our girl.”

“And Daddy knows how to mix up bombs, doesn’t he Nicky? Huh?” Liam says sweetly to his son, tickling his tummy and making the baby laugh. It’s so cute it’s sort of terrifying, even to Louis, and Andrew looks like he’s ready to give up on this.

Harry saves the day of course, jumping down the steps and grinning. “Drew, you’re here! How are you?”

Andrew stands up, obviously really ready to get away from the four men and the baby who are trying to kill him. “I’m good, Mr. Tomlinson, thank you.”

“Great, are you all getting to know each other?” He eyes Louis in particular, who raises his hands in surrender.

“I haven’t done anything yet, talk to these three.”

Harry glares at them. “Behave, please, or else Emma is never going to trust any of us again and she’ll move in with one of our mums.”

“Good,” Niall declares, staring Andrew down. “There aren’t any boys at your mum’s.”

Groaning, Harry pulls Andrew away from all of them and into the kitchen. He pours the boy a glass of water, because he obviously needs it, and waits for him to finish it before saying what he needs to say.

“I know they’re sort of overprotective, which is stupid because Emma can absolutely take care of herself, but it’s only because they love her,” he starts out, and then he looks Andrew right in the eyes. “And I love her too. She’s my little girl, Andrew, my baby, and if I find out you hurt her, if I find out you ever laid a single _finger_ on her, I will make your life a living hell. Is that understood?”

For a moment Andrew just stares back in shock. Emma had only warned him about her uncles and Louis, not about Harry, but he is terrifying with his millions of tattoos and the fact that he's about twenty feet tall. Andrew had never gotten that vibe from him before when he would carpool them to school in his mini van and sing along to Beyonce on the radio. Apparently dating someone's daughter changes people.

Finally Andrew nods, and sticks his hand out for Harry to shake. “Of course, sir. Completely understood.”

And Harry just grins.

The rest of the night is a blur. Emma comes downstairs and all her uncles tell her how beautiful she is, Harry cries again, and Louis holds her for a minute solid and glares at Andrew the entire time. Everyone gets pictures with her, even Nicholas, who grabs a tendril of hair hanging out of the bun Emma’s hair is in and tugs as soon as Liam’s flash goes off. Louis and Niall make sure to team up to threaten Andrew one more time, and soon everyone is gone and Harry and Louis are sitting on the sofa in the quiet.

“She’s growing up so fucking fast.” Harry sighs from where he’s laying with his head in Louis’ lap.

“I know darling,” Louis sighs, brushing his fingers through his husband’s unruly hair. “I’m proud of her though. We raised a wonderful girl.”

Harry smiles and reaches for Louis’ hand, tugging it down so he can kiss Louis’ knuckles. “Yeah, we did huh?” he sighs while thinking about all the shit they went through to get here, all the fights, all the tears, all of the people who tried to tell them they weren’t going to make it. “Good for us. We're the best.”

Louis laughs loudly and tugs at Harry’s curls, obviously agreeing. “Yeah baby, we're the best.” He whispers back.

Emma comes home right on time smiling so hard her cheeks must hurt, and Louis pretends he didn’t see Andrew kiss her after he walked her to the door. He’ll let it slide just this once.


End file.
